The Salt and Pepper Diner
Chapter 1: 7 What’s New Pussycats. Samuel and Dennis entered the TT10 Diner with seven dollars. ”Heh, this is gonna be awesome.” Samuel said. Dennis nodded back, the jukebox was 3 plays for a buck. ”This is gonna be hilarious.” Samuel said as he inserted the seven North Supernannya bucks in. He picked What’s New Pussycat by Tom Jones 7 times before Dennis stopped him. ”Before we drop in another What’s New Pussycat, let’s put in one It‘s Not Unusual.” He said to Samuel. Samuel put in one It’s Not Unusual then added 13 more What’s New Pussycats. After they were done, they ordered their food and waited, The song played throughout the diner. Cuong and Jane stared at eachother as the song played throughout the diner. ”Hey, You know if you play What’s New Pussycat multiple times, people are gonna think it’s much longer than they thought.” Samuel whispered. Then the second What‘s New Pussycat played. ”Hey, What’s New Pussycat seems alot longer than I first thought and has a dip in the middle.” Cuong said. Jane nodded, it did seem much longer. Reicheru was bewildered by it too, It did seem much longer than she first thought. Then the third time it played, Everyone was starting to get frustrated, Scotty glared at the jukebox. Samuel and Dennis tried very hard not to grin or laugh, Toshio and Satoko Samo looked annoyed. ” (I fucking hate that song)” Satoko said. Toshio nodded aswell. Then the third one faded out, after a few seconds, the song played again. ”Hey someone’s played What’s New Pussycat four times....” Jun said to Grace Mathers, his wife. Samuel got nervous until Jun spoke again. ”Or someone‘s played it twice, or it‘s a really long song.” Jun said, Samuel sighed. The fourth time was beginning to stop and everyone was getting wind to what’s going on at that point. Samuel and Dennis were staring at Michael McNamara in his booth and they saw his hand shake while his much younger descendants excluding Maria, who sat opposite him jumped around. The ghost man had his ghouls with him and they flew around him ”Grandpa, Grandpa!” A male toddler descendant said while several others jumped around. He was staring at his coffee cup and was shaking violently and his teeth bared. ”Mick, you okay.” Maria asked, concerned. The song faded out, it’s dead quiet, then.........the song played very suddenly, startling the kids and Maria. “BWAM, BWAM, WHAT’S NEW PUSSYCAT!” played the juke box again. This was all Michael McNamara could take, he was forced to spend time with his descendants he barely knew, and had to pay the price. ”GODDAMNIT!” Michael stood up and shouted than banged on the table, silverware flew everywhere and some hit the ground. The kids were shocked at their outburst with the younger one almost crying. Everyone started to get upset and angry. ”Is that damn song playing over and over again?!” Patrick McCormick yelled. The song faded out, giving everyone peace for about a few seconds. It was now number six. Maria picked up the silverware that fell on the floor, looking at her twitching 5x great grandfather with concerned eyes. ”BWAM, BWAM, WHAT’S NEW PUSSYCAT!” The song started very suddently, Maria dropped the silverware. ”Fucking song......This sounds like something my father would do to annoy the shit out of everyone when he was in high school.” Maria mumbled underneath her breath. Satoko was almost done with everything. Ri Dae-Jung and Marie watched the entire diner at this point, Marie facepalmed and Ri Dae-Jung groaned. Tom Jones’ voice could be heard throughout the entire diner, Ri Dae-Jung only wanted to come here to take a break. A minute later, the song faded out. Ryu Tomodi and Kaori Yoshikawa were eating at the diner and only came in during the sixth play, Despite Kaori’s protests, Ryu had hot chilli noodles despite his sensitive stomach caused by the bullets. “BWAAAAM, BWAAAAM, WHAT’S NEW PUSSYCAT?!” The song started again for the seventh time. Ryu ended up burning his mouth. ”Kuso!” Ryu cursed. ”Ryu-kun!” Kaori said. Michael ended up putting his hands over his ears, he didn’t want to leave without eating first. The song faded out, much to the thankfulness of the customers. Then a different song played ”It’s not unusual......” The jukebox played. A sigh of relief had swept through the diner, Michael and Maria ended weeping tears of joy. ”Thank fuck!” Patrick McCormick said. Ri Dae-Jung fell back and sighed like a soldier who just got home. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86